fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat VS Microsoft Universe/Rash
Bio According to the original game, the Battletoads were originally three human computer technicians and roommates - Dave Shar (Rash), Morgan Ziegler (Zitz), and George Pie (Pimple). Shar was the show-off and extrovert of the three who loved to crack jokes, his big mouth often getting them in trouble. The trio tested a Battletoads video game by playing the game as the Battletoads in a sort of virtual reality simulation. They eventually became suspicious of their boss, Silas Volkmire, and decided to investigate the office at night. Upon finding the video game unit turned on, they tested it to see if it had been tampered with. This was a trap, transporting Shar, Ziegler, and Pie to a planet in a distant part of the galaxy, permanently transformed into the Battletoads. When the evil Dark Queen attempted to destroy the toads' upon their arrival, they fought their way to freedom with the assistance of Professor T. Bird, who became the toads' friend and mentor. Forgetting Silas for now, the toads decided never to rest until the Dark Queen was defeated once and for all. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Rash, like the other Battletoads, possesses the ability to morph his body into a variety of different shapes in a cartoon manner - this technique is called a Smash Hit. These include simply enlarging his fists to massive sizes, transforming his feet into large spiked boots, maces, and battleaxes, growing curled ram horns out of his head, and even turning his entire body into a wrecking ball. He also has a long, extendable toad tongue. Variations * Zitz Techniques: Adds moves based on Zitz's. * Pimple Techniques: Adds moves based on Pimple's. * Stompin' Time: Adds new moves for Rash. Character Trait Turbo Tunnel: Rash summons a Speeder Bike that charges headlong forwards from off-screen, exploding on impact. New Speeder Bikes can be summoned for the duration of Character Trait. If a Speeder Bike makes contact with Rash, he will begin to ride it - from here he can make the Speeder Bike jump. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Big Bad Boot: Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and kicks high. ** The enhanced version is called Bigger Bad Boot; Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and spins it around his ankle rapidly, hitting five times. * Wrecking Ball: Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage. Causes a wall splat against grounded opponents and hard knockdown when opponents are airborne. ** The enhanced version is called Multi-Wrecking Ball; Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage, hitting 5 times. * Battering Ram: Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Rushing Battering Ram. Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent, hitting 5 times. Zitz Techniques - Exclusive Moves * Tenderizer!: Rash's fists become giant spiked gloves and he does a rapid flurry of punches. (MK vs Microsoft - Zitz Techniques variation) * Cymbal of Destruction: Rash claps his hands together, his hands transforming into a pair of cymbals. These can be simple melee attacks, but can also create small shockwaves around Rash to momentarily stun nearby enemies. (MK vs Microsoft - Zitz Techniques variation) * Dead Weight: Rash transforms into a giant one-ton weight that heavily decreases any damage he takes. He can also transform mid-run or mid-jump to slam into his opponents. (MK vs Microsoft - Zitz Techniques variation) Pimple Techniques - Exclusive Moves * Charge n' Barge: Rash charges into the opponent, generating a giant football helmet and shoulder pads as he hits them with a headbutt. (MK vs Microsoft - Pimple Techniques variation) * Wun-Tun Stomp: Rash jumps into the air and turns his leg into a one-ton weight when he stomps on the opponent's head. (MK vs Microsoft - Pimple Techniques variation) * BT Big Hammers: Rash turns both arms into a sledge hammer and spins with them outstretched, doing multiple hits on the opponent. (MK vs Microsoft - Pimple Techniques variation) Stompin' Time - Exclusive Moves * Wicked Tongue: Rash extends his tongue across the stage, ziplining in that direction when his tongue makes contact with a wall or the opponent. Can be aimed by holding in any direction. Can also be used to eat some projectiles. (MK VS Microsoft - Stompin' Time variation) * Rash Bash: Rash smashes the opponent with an overhead strike. (MK VS Microsoft - Stompin' Time variation) * Springin' Stamp: Rash turns his legs into springs and jumps into the air to tackle airborne oppponents. (MK VS Microsoft - Stompin' Time variation) X-Ray Move * Pause Beat-Boxing: Rash starts to beat the opponent up by reacting to the infamous pause theme from the original game, cracking their bones up multiples times before uppercuting their skull off. Super Move * Big Bad Toad Beatdown: Rash leaps forward, turns his foot into a large spiked boot, and kicks the opponent. If he hits, Rash kicks the opponent into the air, forms both of his hands into giant spiked fists, and unleashes a barrage of punches on the opponent, followed by sprouting a pair of ram horns and headbutting the opponent away. Rash then cracks his knuckles and turns his foot into a giant spiked ball before leaping at the opponent and crushing them under it. Ultimate Move * Dark Queen's Wrath: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Killa Drilla: Rash picks up the opponent and tosses them into the air before turning his hand into a giant drill, shouting "This is from my fellow Zitz!". He points it upward in time for the opponent to fall on top of it, resulting in their impalement. As they futilely try to pull themselves off, Rash smirks and the drill starts to spin, making the hole in their torso bigger. After picking up speed, the opponent flies off with a huge cavity in them. * Dozer Drive: Rash opens his mouth and lashes out with a long, pink tongue. It wraps around the opponent's neck and starts drawing them towards Rash, who forms his hands into a pair of spike-laden walls. The opponent struggles to escape, but the tongue is too strong. Their footing gives way and they fly towards the metal spikes, winding up impaled in many places. X-Ality * Battletoads Beat-Up: Rash uppercuts the opponent on their nuts, breaking it. Zitz then appears and punches on their head, cracking their skull. And then Pimple snaps their neck before all three slams them into the ground. Brutalities * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self Stomp: Rash turns his hands and feet into spikes as he stomps and punches himself to death. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: Rash's appearance from Killer Instinct * Kostume 2: Similar to his default costume, but he doesn't wear his sunglasses and kneepads * Unlockable Kostume: His clothes when he was a human named "Dave Shar" * DLC Kostume: His Rarewear Costume from Killer Instinct * Kosplay DLC: Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Intro A rope drops onscreen and Rash slides down it, putting on his sunglasses and smirking at the opponent as he shouts "I'm crashing this party!" Victory Pose Rash whistles, calling in his Speeder Bike, and hops on it before driving away. Quotes * "It's Stompin' Time!" * "These cameos are killing me!" Rival Name: Johnny Cage Beacause are both two cool guys with sunglasses Ending Category:MK VS Microsoft After defeating brute khan rash absorb his energy and back in his world for defeating the dark queen once for all